


Indecifrável Linguagem do Amor

by jaidiquejtaime



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexuality, Boys In Love, High School, LGBT, M/M, True Love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaidiquejtaime/pseuds/jaidiquejtaime
Summary: Léo e Victor são melhores amigos há dez anos, estão agora no último ano da escola, Victor sempre sentia que havia algo mais ali, mas nunca soube definir o que era, então tudo o que têm é amizade. No entanto, depois de um acidente de carro envolvendo Léo e a família, as coisas dão uma revira-volta pois Léo acaba ficando alheio ao mundo ao seu redor, de certa forma traumatizado e com medo de viver a vida como antes. Victor é a única pessoa que ainda consegue mantê-lo ligado ao mundo real e vai ter que ensinar Léo a abrir os olhos novamente e ver as surpresas que o futuro aguarda.
Relationships: Léo/Victor
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é uma obra original. Todos os direitos reservados.

**_Du wolttest alles wissen_ **

**_und ich könnte nur eine Frage antworten._ **

**_Du wusstest immer, dass ich dich jemals liebte, deshalb waren wir so naive und frei._ **

**_Ich stellte dir unsere Zukunft vor, als ich unsere Geschichte schreibte._ **

_ "Você sempre quis saber de tudo _

_ e eu só pude responder a uma pergunta. _

_ Você sempre soube que eu sempre te amei, por isso éramos tão inocentes e livres. _

_ Eu te apresentei nosso futuro quando escrevi nossa história." _

Prólogo

Faz cerca de três anos desde que eu descobri que vir à praia em um dia chuvoso pode ser estranhamente agradável e relaxante. Claro, sempre acompanhado de um guarda-chuva. É que existe algo na violência das ondas na arrebentação, na selvageria controlada do mar, que não consigo traduzir perfeitamente. Um mistério de múltipla interpretação. Há quem veja a fúria e desordem, e há quem veja a materialização do conceito de efemeridade, tudo é temporário. E o mar agitado eventualmente torna a calmaria.

Queria que as coisas da vida fossem tão simples e claras como um dia chuvoso na praia. Ver que a calmaria está logo atrás do gigantesco tsunami que está prestes a varrer toda sua vida e te tirar da normalidade. Ainda acho que poderia ser pior, se eu parar para analisar, não sou eu quem está no fundo do poço. Mas ao mesmo tempo me sinto como ele, quero dizer, sinto como _ele_ possa estar se sentindo. Nunca tinha sequer cogitado um cenário desses acontecendo comigo, muito menos com pessoas próximas de mim.

Tirei o celular do bolso, abrindo a captura de tela que havia feito antes, _“Acidente de carro termina com 2 fatalidades, terceira vítima é resgatada com vida e ferimentos leves”_. Eu havia tentado ir ao hospital, mas não me deixaram entrar sob a justificativa que eu não era parte da família. _Porra!_ _A família dele morreu_. Não adiantava gritar, xingar toda pessoa que respirava naquela recepção, não traria ninguém de volta, nem conseguiria ver Léo de novo. No entanto, isso não me impedia de estar ali, _para ele_. E isso implicava em estar todos os momentos do dia na frente daquele hospital, interrogando diariamente funcionários que parecessem dispostos a soltar algum tipo de informação sobre ele.

Fazia dois dias desde que tinha recebido a notícia que Léo estivera naquele acidente, e nele havia perdido os pais. _Eu só queria ser capaz de ver aquele sorriso de novo_. Não conseguia dormir direito, porque minha mente não me dava descanso. Depois de insistir muito, um dos enfermeiros me dissera que ele não estava em risco de vida, estava bem, mas não dissera nada mais que isso. _Informações genéricas? Era só isso que eu ia conseguir?_

Por mais que aquele cenário devesse me trazer paz, eu sentia tudo, menos paz. E existe a possibilidade de estar em paz quando seu melhor amigo está num hospital depois de... perder tanta coisa? Léo devia estar confuso, desesperado, ansioso e triste, _definitivamente_ e _terrivelmente_ triste. Eu só queria dizer que tudo ia ficar bem, que eu estava ali para o que ele precisasse. Acho que eu teria que esperar mais um pouco até poder falar isso pessoalmente.

Pensei se ele ainda seria capaz de, algum dia, mostrar aquele sorriso contagiante, ou ele se perdera para sempre. Se talvez aqueles olhos verde-escuro ainda exalavam esperança, ou ela já havia esvaecido completamente. Eu decidi que no que dependesse de mim, ele não passaria por isso sozinho, por mais que ele me ignorasse, afastasse e fingisse que eu não existisse, eu continuaria ali. Mas no fundo, eu não fazia ideia de como realmente ajudá-lo. Achei que a força de vontade deveria ser o suficiente por agora.

O vento mudou de direção, empurrando as gotas d’água na minha direção, fazendo com que o guarda-chuva não tivesse tanta utilidade. De tudo no mundo se pode tirar uma lição de moral. _Às vezes não temos controle sobre a situação... e não tem como discutir com a natureza das coisas._

O barulho das ondas quebrando parecia me levar para diversos mundos diferentes dentro de minha própria cabeça. Questionei-me se aquilo era alguma estratégia instintiva para escapar da realidade, ou talvez era só uma maneira que o universo achou para me dizer que muita coisa iria mudar.

Estávamos no meio de julho, ainda nas férias de inverno, mas o clima não estava tão frio, na verdade nunca estivera frio, só não estava mais tão quente quanto o resto do ano. Em breve as aulas retornariam, e não era possível imaginar como seriam as coisas no futuro... _Escola_ , como será que seriam as coisas pro Léo?

Afastei os questionamentos sem propósito, não adiantava ficar sobrepensando as coisas que não podiam ser previstas. O meu objetivo era certo: _eu tinha que ver o Léo de novo_. Guardei de novo o telefone, antes colocando uma das músicas salvas para tocar. _“Olhos verdes não mentem... te vejo agora, não posso te ver agora”_ , letras de músicas não eram confiáveis.

Foi uma péssima ideia. Eu não conseguia me manter sem chorar por nem mesmo dez segundos antes de desabar novamente. Os sons dos soluços eram abafados pelo barulho da água salgada em conflito com si mesma no mar, enquanto a chuva lavava as lágrimas do meu rosto.

– Eu não queria que isso acontecesse... não com você, nem com ninguém... – falei baixo, enterrando meus pés na areia e apoiando a cabeça em meus joelhos. – Eu prometo.

Normalmente eu iria até a casa dele, tocaria a campainha, e esperaria o portão abrir e esperaria Pulga, o poodle, vir correndo em minha direção, seguido de seu dono, que sempre tinha aquela aura enérgica e alegre. Ele era inconfundível. Desde que se mudara para a cidade, Léo foi a pessoa que mais se aproximou de mim, considerando que já faziam dez anos desde que tinha me mudado. Era importante, nossa amizade, _ele_ era importante. Não me lembro de um assunto que não tínhamos conversado sobre. Vida, universo, filosofia, música, relacionamentos, faculdade , futuro. A gente era inabalável aos terremotos da vida. _Acho que nada é totalmente inquebrável, pelo visto._

Recebi uma mensagem. _Léo._

– _Eu ainda não sei se tudo isso é real... cadê você?_ – dizia no corpo do texto.

Eu desmoronei. Fiquei feliz por ter ouvido notícias dele, mas o sentimento de tristeza foi maior do que qualquer faísca de alegria. Fui consumido pela escuridão passiva que se aos poucos substituía os pensamentos que surgiam na minha mente. Eu precisava respondê-lo, avisar que eu estava todos os dias ali, do lado de fora. Precisava dizer que eu estaria ali todos os dias depois, o tempo que ele precisasse. Eu não tinha o controle que precisava para não deixar minhas emoções intensificadas transparecerem. Não podia deixá-lo mais assustado do que deveria estar. Eu estava com medo por mim, e por ele. Quem seria a pessoa em quem ele se tornaria depois dali? Léo ainda seria essa pessoa? Ou ao menos estaria presente nela? _Não, isso não era sobre mim, não podia ser. Não tenho esse direito. É ele._

– _Na recepção do hospital. Me dá dez minutos que eu te encontro, onde quer que você esteja._ – respondi-o. Eu prometi. E certamente iria manter minha promessa.

Enxuguei a mistura de lágrimas e chuva do meu rosto, desenterrei meus pés da areia da praia, e levantei. O hospital não era longe da orla, ficava algumas ruas de distância. Então, comecei a correr como se não houvesse amanhã, como se o mundo dependesse de eu chegar naquele quarto. Eu ia tentar, e iria _conseguir_ passar da recepção. _Nada impede um homem com os motivos certos_. As ondas do mar ficavam silenciosas à medida que me afastava da praia, até que não pudessem mais ser ouvidas.


	2. 1 - Léo

Desde que eu tinha acordado eu ainda custava a realmente escutar as palavras que saiam das bocas dos médicos e enfermeiros. _Faleceram. Acidente. Sobreviveu. Alguém para chamar._ Elas simplesmente não faziam sentido. Elas eram como folhas num rio, apareciam e logo eram suprimidas pela correnteza dos meus pensamentos. O mais estranho era o fato de eu não estar pensando em nada exatamente. Não me lembro de nada em específico que se passava na minha mente. _Flashbacks... não, ainda não._ Percebi que minha visão começou a ficar turva, mas eu não estava desmaiando, eram... lágrimas? Quando eu tinha começado a chorar? Eu não... _Pai, Mãe_.

O choque veio como se um trem-bala colidisse diretamente com meu peito. Não conseguia respirar. Tentativas e tentativas em vão. Não importava o quanto eu tentasse, não conseguia fazer meus pulmões funcionarem. Em meio aos soluços, lágrimas e correria dos funcionários, as cenas voltavam em pedaços, e iam se completando pouco a pouco, até formar um clipe vívido do que acontecera.

Estávamos no carro, na estrada de volta para casa. Meu pai estava numa velocidade razoável, nada fora do normal. Então um outro carro que estava no sentido contrário invadiu a nossa pista. Me lembro das luzes, do vidro, do barulho breve. Depois dessa overdose sensorial, apaguei. Em alguns momentos me lembro de ter estado semiacordado, conseguia ouvir sirenes e vozes, _muitas_ vozes, e então apagava de novo.

Consegui retomar o controle da minha respiração. A sensação fora como se estivesse sendo afogado, mesmo sem água por perto. Estava ofegante. Cada inspiração era como lutar contra trezentos elefantes apoiados sob minhas costas. Os enfermeiros injetaram alguma coisa no soro que fluía para dentro do meu sistema. O que quer que fosse, parecia retirar cada um dos elefantes imaginários de cima de mim, não que eu tivesse permanecido consciente para confirmar, após alguns minutos eu estava sonolento. _Sedativo, provavelmente, ainda bem_.

_Estava de volta ao carro, mas as cores estavam diferentes, desbotadas. Olhei pela janela, era dia, estávamos em algum lugar que era familiar, mas não sabia dizer exatamente a localização. Olhei para o banco do carona e a vi. Mãe. Prestei atenção a cada detalhe, os cabelos curtos um pouco abaixo das orelhas, dos olhos sempre abertos como a procurar algo, das suas bochechas que... nunca mais tocaria. Desabei em lágrimas, mas dessa vez sem sentir falta de ar. Minha mãe percebeu meu estado e virou a cabeça para trás._

_– Leonardo, achei que já estivesse grande o suficiente para não chorar mais. – disse, brincando comigo. Eu não tinha como expressar outra reação, a vontade de gritar, ressoava do ponto mais interno de mim, eu não sabia o que estava sentindo, se aquilo tinha sequer um nome. Então ela sorriu para mim. – Seja lá o que for, espero que passe, e se não passar, estou sempre aqui._

_Ela não estava, pensei. Não mais. Ela tinha ido. Para sempre. Meu peito apertou, não tinha voz. Eu tentava abrir a boca para dizer algo, qualquer coisa, “eu te amo” talvez, mas sem sucesso. Eu... eu só queria que ela soubesse o quanto eu a amo. Comecei a gesticular intensamente, batendo no vidro da porta traseira, empurrando os bancos, expulsando todo o ar de mim na tentativa de emitir algum ruído. Eu nunca me senti tão impotente na minha vida inteira._

_Eu queria ter podido me despedir, dizer adeus, abraçá-los uma ultima vez. Não lembro nem quais foram suas últimas palavras. Droga! Por que tinha que ser assim? POR QUÊ?_

_– Léo, lembra daquela vez que fomos à casa dos seus avós? Lá na serra? – sugeriu ela. Eu me lembrava. Foi uma das coisas que ficam na memória de uma criança. Subir em árvores, interagir com animais, entrar em uma cachoeira pela primeira vez. Meus avós sempre foram presentes. Aqueles do tipo que gostavam de brincar com os netos, rir junto deles, e incentivavam cada pingo de imaginação e espírito explorador em mim. Infelizmente meu avô teve um ataque cardíaco alguns anos depois daquela viagem e não conseguiu se recuperar, já minha avó, câncer, dois anos atrás. Eles viveram a vida em sua plenitude. Sem arrependimentos._

_– Lembra? Você ajudou sua avó a deixar algumas frutas para os micos que moravam lá perto do sítio. Talvez era muito pequeno para se lembrar disso, tinha apenas uns oito anos. Nossa, há quanto tempo foi isso. – ela continuou. A verdade é que eu me lembrava sim, de cada detalhe. Da risada da minha vó quando eu corri com medo do mico, e da minha risada quando meu avô levou um tombo tentando subir em uma cadeira. Isso fez com que eu esboçasse um sorriso leve, um sorriso triste. Memórias seriam tudo que me restariam._

_– S-sim... – consegui murmurar, surpreso._

_Ela olhou para mim, como se estivesse me incentivando. Assim como ela fazia quando eu estava aprendendo a ler. Assim como ela sempre fez. Não, eu não ia conseguir, não seria possível viver num mundo sem ela. Não queria viver sem ela._

_– Eu já disse que te amo demais? – ela perguntou. Eu quis chorar, mais agora do que nunca, eu quis perder toda a compostura que consegui reunir nos últimos momentos. Mas não o fiz._

_– Eu... te... amo, demais. Por... favor, não vai embora... – disse, com uma voz falhada quase inaudível._

_– Você sabe que eu não estou indo a lugar algum. Estou sempre com você, sempre estive e sempre estarei. Quando estiver andando de bicicleta na orla do mar, lembre de mim. Quando deitar na grama e olhar o céu azul e a gama de nuvens brancas como algodão, saiba que eu estou entre elas. Meu filho, eu te amo tanto, mas tanto. Cabeça erguida, sempre._

_Tentei não chorar. Mantive minha expressão misturada de tristeza, arrependimento e gratidão por poder tê-la visto mais uma vez. Minha visão foi ficando novamente turva. Os meus sentidos se confundiam. Percebi que ela havia virado novamente a cabeça para frente. O carro parecia sumir, junto deles dois. Então comecei a ouvir os mesmos sons ambientes que antes. Bipes, macas sendo empurradas de um lugar ao outro, passos num corredor. Devia ter acordado._


	3. 2 - Victor

_Num sábado à noite, claro que a melhor coisa a se fazer é ir a cinema. Léo tinha me mandado uma mensagem perguntando se eu queria ir com ele, mas que caso eu não quisesse, ele iria sozinho. Resolvi aceitar. Ele disse que em cinco minutos estaria no meu portão me esperando, e de lá iríamos juntos para o shopping esperar o horário da sessão. Ele havia escolhido um filme de drama cujo nome eu não fiz questão de lembrar. Para mim não importava o tipo do filme, atores, até mesmo enredo. Eu não tinha realmente nada melhor para fazer naquele dia, e matar tempo com o melhor amigo não era necessariamente a coisa mais terrível do mundo, né?_

_A campainha tocou e eu segui em direção à porta. Assim que eu saí de casa, lá estava ele. Com aquele sorriso quebrador de gelo. Parei por um segundo para realmente olhar para aquele rosto memorável. Talvez eu não devesse olhar para ele. Talvez eu devesse sim. Ele não iria perceber, iria? Não... provavelmente não. Se ele percebesse, não pensaria logo de cara que eu estivesse a fim dele, afinal, éramos amigos, não tinha como. Ou tinha? Percebi que tinha perdido muito tempo preso na minha cabeça, lidando com situações hipotéticas, e esqueci de dizer oi._

_– Você realmente se arruma para ir casualmente no shopping? E por que você tá com calça jeans? Cara, a gente tá no meio do verão... no Rio, ontem fez 40 graus. – disse. Por mais que tenha sido um comentário muito focado na aparência dele, era um questionamento válido. Talvez eu estivesse com shorts e chinelo, mas ele parecia um ator famoso de novela. E quando eu digo isso, eu quero dizer aquele galã de novela._

_– V, você vai mesmo me criticar? – ele respondeu. E claro que eu iria criticá-lo. Era a minha maneira de implicar com ele, e ele já sabia disso. Era algo bem estabelecido entre nós._

_Ele tirou o celular do bolso, abriu a câmera frontal e fez um sinal com a cabeça como que pedindo para que eu entrasse dentro do enquadramento da foto._

_– Anda Victor, a gente só precisa de uma foto legal pra colocar no Insta. – continuou._

_Ele conseguiu tirar em torno de dez fotos pelo número de vezes que pressionou o disparador. Em seguida, resolveu conferir como ficaram. E, honestamente, ficaram boas. A minha favorita era uma em que ele aparecia sorrindo, com o braço apoiado em meu pescoço. Nela, eu estava sorrindo. Era um sorriso verdadeiro, talvez fosse porque eu realmente estava curtindo o braço dele no meu ombro, talvez fosse por qualquer outro motivo banal._

_– Gostei dessa. – falei, indicando a foto na tela do celular._

_– Era essa mesma que eu ia postar. – disse, demonstrando sem querer um sorriso simples de canto de boca. – Alguma sugestão de legenda? Pensei em “#sabadoucomele”_

_Muito original. Ele definitivamente não era muito criativo. Acho que ninguém realmente criava as legendas de publicações do instagram. Todas eram de certa forma iguais._

_– Aceitável. – respondi. Rimos um pouco, então ele pressionou o botão de publicar._

_Seguimos pelo caminho até o shopping. Morávamos perto do centro da cidade, então não era um percurso longo. Nos levou apenas alguns minutos para que chegássemos ao cinema. Não havia uma fila gigantesca, pelo contrário, a sessão parecia quase vazia. Compramos dois ingressos na bilheteria e entramos na sala 2, como indicado pelo pedaço de papel. Chegamos aos assentos com facilidade, já que realmente não havia quase ninguém ali._

_– Tá vendo, ninguém são resolve ver um filme de drama no cinema. É uma regra não-dita que filmes de drama devem ser assistidos em casa, no streaming. – falei, implicando novamente com ele._

_– Tanto faz, o trailer parecia promissor. Além do mais, quem não gosta de um bom cliché? – respondeu, sem olhar diretamente para mim, focando sua atenção na tela._

_Alguns minutos se passaram, minha atenção estava dividida entre o filme que passava na minha frente, e Léo que estava absolutamente atraente naquele escuro. Eu quase não podia vê-lo, salvo algumas linhas de seu rosto e o contorno de seu maxilar, mas podia assegurar que ele estava atraente. Algumas pessoas nascem com a beleza. Não era só isso, não sabia como explicar, mas ele emanava uma energia que parecia me puxar para perto, mais e mais._

_Nós dois resolvemos usar o mesmo braço do assento que estava entre nós. Silenciosamente, chegamos à conclusão que a guerra pelo controle do conforto não seria ganha por nenhum dos dois. Então decidimos dividir. Eu podia sentir o tríceps dele pressionando meu braço direito. Eu definitivamente não deveria estar prestando mais atenção nos músculos de Léo do que no próprio filme, mas aquilo era mais forte que eu. E, por um momento, parecia que eu não era o único que havia perdido o interesse no enredo que aos poucos se parecia mais com uma comédia romântica._

_Percebi que Léo às vezes se ajeitava na cadeira de modo que ficássemos mais próximos. A primeira coisa que me veio à mente foi: estou ficando maluco. Aquilo não estava acontecendo, e era tudo uma invenção de mau gosto do meu coração descontrolado._

_Aquele silêncio. Aquela tensão. Era tudo muito real para ser só um devaneio inocente. Mais movimentos eram feitos cuidadosamente por Léo. Num desses, acabou que nossas mãos se tocaram. Eu já tinha esquecido que eu estava ali vendo um filme, eu tinha esquecido muita coisa. Honestamente, não sabia nem onde estava, não lembrava meu nome, só sabia que era naquele momento que eu queria viver o resto da minha vida._

_Léo não parecia ter percebido. Talvez tivesse sim notado, mas se esse fora o caso, nada fez para mudar aquilo. Afinal, não tinha nada de errado um pouco de contato físico, tínhamos intimidade, certo? Isso... isso era um problema para o Victor do futuro. O meu eu do presente estava ocupado demais usando todos os sentidos do corpo e da alma para absorver tudo aquilo._

_Qualquer chance de ver um desejo se concretizar já era o suficiente para continuar sonhando. E mesmo que não passasse disso, de um desejo, ainda o teria por perto. Léo já era parte de mim, não acho que nada no mundo seria capaz de reverter esse quadro._

_\-----_

Quando eu entrei pelas portas do hospital e parei na recepção, o rapaz, que já estava bem familiarizado com meu rosto, se preparou para chamar a segurança. Antes que ele pudesse fazê-lo, avisei que só queria conversar, sem necessidade de força bruta. _Bem, talvez se não cooperarem..._

– Eu já disse que não podemos fornecer dados pessoais de pacientes para não-familiares. Você não ouviu isso nas cinquenta vezes anteriores em que eu disse isso? – falou o recepcionista.

– Eu não tô aqui para saber de dados. Eu quero ir no quarto dele. Aqui – falei, mostrando no telefone as mensagens que recebi de Léo. – ele está acordado, ele tá precisando de mim. _Droga, ele perdeu os dois pais..._ Por favor, tenha um pouquinho de compaixão. – implorei.

– E-eu vou ter que ver com o paciente se ele está disposto a receber visitas. Por favor aguarde aqui na recepção, ali atrás tem umas cadeiras disponíveis. Ah, mas você já sabe onde é que estão, não sabe? – respondeu. _Isso. Finalmente uma vitória._

Foram alguns minutos de espera até que o recepcionista sinalizou de trás do balcão para que eu fosse novamente até ele. Quando estava frente a ele, me lançou um olhar teimoso, mas que parecia estar acompanhado de pena. _Era o menor dos meus problemas, pena._

Passei pelas portas que separavam a recepção do restante do prédio e das alas. Ele me dera um papel que dizia onde Léo estava sendo atendido. Por um momento cheguei a pensar que só eu tinha ido ali, vê-lo. Isso me fez sentir um embrulho no estômago. Eu sabia que ele não tinha outros familiares no estado. Toda sua família estendida se encontrava espalhada pelo país e pelo mundo. Uma vez ele mencionou uma tia que morava no Canadá, avós que moravam em Minas Gerais, e um tio por parte de pai que morava em São Paulo, mas que ninguém havia ouvido notícias dele fazia um bom tempo.

Até que alguém chegasse, ele estava sozinho aqui. Não realmente sozinho, acho que meus pais estariam mais do que sensibilizados o suficiente para ajudá-lo com o que fosse necessário.

Estava em frente a porta do quarto, número 110, como dizia no papel. Hesitei. Eu não sabia o que encontraria do outro lado daquela porta. Se ele ainda estava lá, se ele ainda tinha parte de si intacta, ou tudo tinha sido estilhaçado. _Não importava,_ pensei, estava disposto a ajudá-lo a encontrar e juntar todos os cacos. Respirei fundo, e então entrei no quarto. Lá dentro, quase não se podia ouvir o barulho do vento e da chuva que na praia eram tudo que compunha o ambiente. Não, ali estava silencioso, com exceção de barulhos de aparelhos eletrônicos que serviam para ilustrar o quadro do paciente. O quadro de Léo.

Olhei para a maca, e nela estava ele, com alguns arranhões no rosto, curativos em algumas partes dos braços e um olhar vazio. Aquilo me fez sentir um outro soco no estômago, mas não deixei transparecer. Ele percebeu que eu tinha entrado no quarto, ainda parecia estar um pouco atordoado. Eu não tinha nenhuma outra informação, a não ser de que não tinha sido nada grave e que não tinha risco de morte.

– Vic... – antes que pudesse terminar de falar, me lancei na direção dele e o abracei. Não pensei que talvez pudesse machucá-lo, não sabia se haviam mais ferimentos. Só queria abraçá-lo. Ter certeza de que ele _ainda_ estava ali.

– Eu tô aqui, cara. Eu tava aqui o tempo todo. _Esses babacas do hospital não me deixaram entrar, não me deixaram fazer nada._ Eu tô aqui, _agora_. Isso que importa. – lágrimas escorreram dos meus olhos enquanto eu falava, mas consegui escondê-las. Eu precisava manter a postura. Não queria que ele chorasse mais do que já deve ter chorado até agora. Ou do que choraria no futuro.

– Eu... eu sei o que aconteceu, Victor, mas eu não quero acreditar. A gente estava devagar, a gente... – ele se interrompeu. Não o apressei. Reviver aquele momento deveria ser mais doloroso do que eu jamais poderia imaginar. – não foi culpa do meu pai. Invadiram a nossa faixa. – finalizou. Não consegui filtrar aquela frase. Não sabia se ele estava impedindo que as emoções dele viessem à tona, mas ele p _rovavelmente_ estava.

– Vocês estavam vindo do Rio, né? – perguntei, tomando cuidado com as palavras que escolhia.

– Sim, passamos o fim de semana na casa de um dos amigos do antigo trabalho do meu pai. Era o aniversário de casamento dele, resolveu fazer uma festa e chamou uma galera. Foi legal lá, tinha gente da nossa idade, então não ficou super tedioso pra mim. – ele respondeu.

– Léo... – hesitei – você sabe que eu tô aqui pro que _cê_ precisar, né? Sem exagero. Eu tô falando sério.

– Eu sei, eu sei, eu só... não tô mais aguentando ficar aqui nesse hospital. Essas paredes me deixam... sei lá, só queria ir pra casa logo.

Ele parou. Como se estivesse repensando o peso que aquela palvra tinha, ainda mais agora. _Casa_. Ele retornaria para aquela casa enorme, que agora estaria vazia. Sem vozes preenchendo o corredor. Só ele, ecoando infinitamente no piso, nas paredes e nos cômodos.

– Os médicos te falaram quando você vai ter alta? – perguntei.

– Bom, acho que amanhã, pelo que ouvi eles conversando. – disse ele.

– Eu devia ter trago uma muda de roupa, tô todo encharcado. Eu não achei que realmente conseguiria subir aqui hoje. _Quero dizer, não estavam tornando o meu objetivo mais fácil._

– Onde você estava, afinal? – indagou ele.

– Na praia, eu estava na areia.

– Não tá chovendo pra caralho lá fora?

– Sim.

– E você estava na praia mesmo assim?

Sorri. Eu estava feliz por ver que ele ainda estava ali. Mesmo que não tenhamos falado muito do acidente. Ainda não era a hora certa para isso. Era, de certa forma, reconfortante ver ele falando normalmente sobre coisas normais.

– Bom, estava. Em minha defesa, eu não sabia mais pra onde ir. – falei, rindo em seguida.

– Obrigado, cara. – ele disse. Sua voz assumiu um tom mais sério.

– Hã? Pelo quê?

– Por não ter ido embora, por não ter me deixado... sozinho. – explicou. Eu não pude afirmar com certeza, mas parecia que meu coração fora apertado com a força mais destrutiva do mundo. Ouvir ele dizer aquilo só confirmava a realidade. Eu não queria aquela realidade. Não para ele, nem para ninguém.

– Eu... – antes que pudesse completar a frase, fui interrompido. Dessa vez fora _ele_ quem me abraçara. Eu fiquei em silêncio, retribuindo o gesto. Com todas as minhas emoções, da mais superficial a mais escondida, gritando por socorro.

– Não vá embora. _Quero dizer,_ tem como você ficar hoje? Não queria ficar sozinho... são alguns... _sonhos._ – ele pediu. _Claro, claro que sim. Com certeza._ Ele não devia estar conseguindo dormir. Pesadelos? _Talvez a vida dele agora não passasse de um grande pesadelo._

– Claro que fico. – abri um sorriso, na tentativa de expurgar pelo menos algumas de todas as tristezas que pareciam habitar dentro dele – Só vou ter que dar um jeito nessas roupas.

– Não tem problema – ele falou. Léo se ajeitou na cama, abrindo espaço. – sobe aí.

_Não, de novo não. Não era hora para isso._ Suprimi os pensamentos invasivos. Não era ali, não era agora.

– Chega pra lá. – deitei na cama, ao lado dele. Olhei pro teto do quarto, passando tudo como um grande filme. No qual tudo seria resolvido no fim com uma grande intervenção do destino. Não era assim. _Não seria tão fácil assim._

– Eu tô com medo, sabe?

– Eu também.

Ele colocou o braço em volta de mim e me puxou pra perto.

Lembrei de uma frase que ouvi um tempo atrás em uma aula: _“Não importa onde estiver, são seus amigos que constituem seu mundo."._ E, ali, aquilo era verdade.


	4. 3 - Léo

Eu não sabia que horas eram. Fui acordado por passos se aproximando da porta do quarto. Ainda estava acordando, por isso conseguia entender somente poucas coisas do ambiente. Vi a luz entrar pela janela, a porta abrindo, um médico entrando. _E definitivamente vi Victor deitado ao meu lado, ainda dormindo._ Ele estava com uma cara que, por uns segundos, pareceu me dar uma sensação de paz. Essa noite foi menos pior. Menos pesadelos, menos sonhos. Quando dormi pensei em um total de zero coisas, só o nada.

Eu não queria acordar. Eu queria ter essa paz que senti essa noite para todas as outras noites. Infelizmente, o pessoal do hospital fazia muito barulho, e, de qualquer forma, já parecia ser bem tarde.

– Então, Leonardo, seu quadro parece estável por hora. Caso sinta algum desconforto, dor, ou algum mal-estar que não pareça normal, volte para cá para darmos uma outra olhada. – disse um dos médicos.

Vic já tinha acordado. Esfregava as mãos nos olhos. A cara dele estava toda marcada por conta da posição em que dormira.

– Ele já está liberado? – Victor indagou.

– Sim, só falta ele assinar a alta. – respondeu.

Então era isso. Agora eu enfrentaria o mundo e a vida. Sem mais intervalos, ou descanso. Seria estranho se eu dissesse que não tinha perspectiva de futuro? Se eu afirmasse que não sabia o que o amanhã me traria? Claro que o futuro é desconhecido para todo mundo, mas, para mim, ele parecia dez vezes mais borrado e escondido.

Pensei que se talvez resolvesse um problema de cada vez, seria melhor. A situação toda se amenizaria. A questão é, os problemas nunca viriam sós, um de cada vez. É sempre em uma tempestade de coisas. Não sabia se conseguiria lutar em uma guerra com 20 _fronts_ diferentes.

Vic olhou para mim, arrumando um sorriso. Eu sabia que ele estava tentando me encorajar. Não acho que tinha toda a coragem necessária pra seguir em frente. Ainda não.

– É. Hora de ir para casa. – falei, deixando um pequeno sorriso plástico escapar.

O caminho de volta para casa foi... estranho. Não havia nada fora do normal nas ruas, no ar, nas pessoas. No entanto, as coisas pareciam _desligadas_ , sem essência. Victor falara algumas coisas as quais não cheguei a prestar atenção. Eu olhava através das janelas do Uber. Diferentemente de ontem, hoje fazia sol. Um sol que se mostrava presente, aquecendo as ruas, as árvores, a areia. Como o clima conseguia ser tão versátil?

Alguns minutos depois, chegamos ao destino. Minha rua. _Quer dizer, nossa rua._

– E agora? – perguntei. No fundo, não sabia se ele responderia. Não tinha resposta. Agora, é simples: teria que entrar naquela casa de dois andares, com um quintal lindo, e um cachorro ansioso. Com móveis que preenchiam cada canto, janelas amplas que banhavam cada parede com a luz da manhã. Embora cheia de coisas, agora faltava-lhe vida.

– Agora... a gente vai vendo. – Vic respondeu. Percebi pelo tom de voz dele que, como eu esperava, ele também não tinha a resposta. _Duvidei se alguém realmente a tinha._ – Você quer ir lá em casa tomar um café? _Você pode tomar café_? Quer saber, não importa, vamos tomar café. Tô morrendo de fome

– Pode ser, mas Victor – chamei-o. Eu acho que teria que conversar com ele mais cedo ou mais tarde. Nunca haveria um _bom_ momento. Eu sabia que ele entendia o por quê do meu silêncio quase constante. – Desculpa se eu não estiver muito... disposto. É que honestamente as coisas não pararam de girar. Não sei como as coisas vão ser. Não sei se vou conseguir passar daquele portão. Não sei se...

– Cara... – ele pôs a mão no meu ombro. Senti um arrepio descer pela espinha. – Você pode levar o tempo que precisar para ver o que você quer ver, pra decidir o que vai querer fazer daqui para frente. E eu vou estar onde eu sempre estive, aqui na casa ao lado.

Ele pôs a outra mão sob meu outro ombro, fazendo com que todo meu campo de visão se restringisse ao rosto dele. Muitos _detalhes_.

– E eu entendo se você quiser tirar um tempo para si mesmo, se quiser ficar um pouco isolado. Apesar de pensar que seja prejudicial, se você achar que é isso que você precisa, sem problemas. – continuou. As palavras entravam por um ouvido e saiam pelo outro. Minha atenção tinha se voltado momentos atrás ao calor que as mãos deles traziam para meus ombros.

– Eu sei. É só que tudo tá estranho, não sei explicar.

– Quer que eu vá com você? Em casa? – Vic propôs. Em parte eu queria ficar só. Me mesclar ao silêncio da casa. Tentar ver se assim eu desapareceria aos poucos, mas ele estava ali, me puxando de volta para a areia cada vez que eu cedia e deixava a maré me levar.

– Acho que sim. – assenti.

Andamos um pouco de onde o motorista nos havia deixado. Minha casa certamente chamava atenção na rua. Um portão de madeira envernizada. Muros medianos pintados de um amarelo sol, algumas listras brancas seccionavam-no em 3 partes. Procurei em meu bolso o chaveiro onde as chaves de casa estavam. Aparentemente quando cheguei ao hospital, alguns pertences que estavam no carro vieram junto, e minha mochila foi um deles. _Mesmo sem entender como pensaram em levar uma mochila para uma emergência?_ Talvez buscassem algum documento. Quem sabe.

Encaixei a chave na fechadura e destranquei o portão menor. Os raios de sol passavam por entre as folhas das plantas que haviam no quintal, as rosas que minha mãe havia plantado no jardim. Algumas coisas de meu pai estavam espalhadas em cima da mesa do deck.

Não demorou muito até que ouvisse latidos vindo em minha direção. Será que ela ia perceber? Será que já não tinha percebido quando eu entrei aqui só com Victor do meu lado? Será que ela também estava se sentindo desamparada, sozinha, perdida e sem saber o que fazer? Eu sempre soube que cachorros são capazes de sentir emoções, mas até onde elas iriam? Eles lidavam com o luto?

– Eiii – disse Vic, à medida que Lili, a _goldendoodle_ , pulava em cima dele. – tudo bem, Lili? – ele a acariciava. Resolvi seguir em direção á porta. Pensei que se me permitisse fazer carinho nela, tudo o que eu estava lutando para segurar iria vir ao chão. Animais tem um poder inexplicável sobre pessoas.

Abri a porta da frente, entrei na sala. Estava tudo arrumado. Não havia sequer uma revista fora de lugar. O teto parecia mais distante do chão. As fotos de família penduradas nas paredes e apoiadas nas estantes configuravam um ambiente nostálgico que eu não havia ainda classificado como bom ou ruim. Elas estavam ali. Memórias eternizadas em luz que fora capturada por uma máquina e depois reveladas e gravadas em papel.

Desviei o olhar. Não queria voltar para um tempo que não volta. Victor entrou logo depois de mim. Ele estava quieto, como se esperasse eu dizer algo para só então agir. Mas eu não disse. Segui meu caminho pelas escadas. No segundo andar, os cômodos se dividiam entre quartos, sala, escritório e um ou outro armário para bagunças. Segunda porta à esquerda: meu quarto. Intocado. Do jeito que eu o deixara antes de viajar, ele continuara.

Sem cerimônias, me joguei na cama de bruços, afundando a cabeça no travesseiro. Deixei que a cama absorvesse toda aquela tensão que estava acumulada em cada músculo do meu corpo. Cada pensamento ruim que corria em círculos dentro da minha cabeça.

Ouvi passos vindo do corredor. Victor viera atrás de mim.

– Ei... – falou em voz baixa, chamando-me. – Tem problema se eu ficar aqui?

– Não, nenhum. – respondi.

– _Weißt du, dass man sagte, dass wir nur ein Teil, ein kleines Teil der Welt, des Universum sind?_

– Traduz. Por favor.

Ele sorriu.

– Sabia que somos só uma pequena parte do universo?

– Não sei se estou na _vibe_ de debater existencialismo, Vic.

– Você quer jogar alguma coisa no videogame? Não acho que perder repetidamente no Smash Bros vai te ajudar muito. – disse. O sorriso continuava em seu rosto. Parecia que ele tentava, de todas as formas, transferir um pouco de alegria para mim. Perguntei-me se eu estava tão ruim assim. _Minha aura devia estar quase que matando a vegetação por onde eu passava._ O pensamento me deu uma pequena vontade de gargalhar.

Quem diria. Quem diria. Eu devia tentar, pelo menos tentar. As ideias clarearam por alguns instantes, então eu disse:

– Eu topo. – levantei parcialmente e me ajeitei na cama. Busquei um dos controles na cômoda ao lado da cama, entregando o outro a Victor.

E assim, aquela casa silenciosa, mística e vazia parecia, temporariamente, cheia de novo. Sons do jogo saiam pelos alto-falantes da TV. Algumas risadas podiam ser ouvidas, geralmente quando eu ou Victor éramos derrubados da arena de forma idiota ou até mesmo engraçada. Algumas vezes eu confesso que me deixei ser derrubado de propósito, só para que pudesse ouvir o riso dele. Meu coração parecia ficar mais leve quando o via sorrir.

Depois de o que pareceu ser meia hora. Resolvemos descer novamente, dessa vez para ir buscar alguma coisa na cozinha. Ele praticamente tomou o controle do cômodo. “Vou fazer um bolo”, disse. E parecia que a alma de algum _masterchef_ centenário havia tomado o controle de todo corpo de Vic.

– Por que nunca tinha me feito um bolo antes? Acho que eu deveria ter ganho pelo menos um em todos esses anos. – falei.

– Minha personalidade culinária é tímida. Levei tempo. – respondeu, quebrando ovos em uma vasilha.

– Hum. Deixa eu ajudar. O que é pra fazer?

– Se você conseguir peneirar a farinha dentro desse pote, já vai ser de grande ajuda. Ah, e se quiser lavar a louça depois... Não reclamaria. – Victor disse, me passando uma vasilha maior e uma peneira.

– Vamos ver.

Alguns minutos depois, já havíamos terminado a parte prática e deixamos o bolo no forno. Resolvi lavar a louça, mas ele não me deixou fazer tudo sozinho. Ele pegou a esponja da minha mão, e depois falou pra sair da frente, quase me empurrando para sair da pia.

– Caralho. – praguejei.

– Foi mal, eu falei pra me deixar lavar.

– Enfim – peguei um dos panos de prato e sequei as mãos. Senti um dos machucados que estava no meu pulso arder. Era só um pequeno corte, mas ardia mesmo assim. Ainda não cicatrizara. – quando tempo para ficar pronto?

– Quarenta minutos? Cinquenta talvez? Meu _timer_ é o cheiro do bolo infestando a casa inteira.

Victor lançou um olhar silencioso em minha direção.

– _Du weißt es noch nicht, aber ich mag dich... ich mag dich sehr gerne. Vielleich ist es alles aus meinem Kopf, aber ich fühle, dass es echt ist. Vielleicht... –_ ele pronunciou as palavras estrangeiras. Nunca ousei estudar alemão, então claramente não fazia ideia do que significavam, mas havia algo ali, além do código, além do concreto. Nuances de tonalidade, que me garantiam que era algo bom.

– Hããã? – respondi.

– Nada. Eu estava pensando em voz alta sem querer, _de novo_.

– Entendi.

Ficamos ali. Na cozinha. Esperando um bolo assar. Um bolo de esperança. O bolo do futuro. O bolo que o destino assava conforme a vida caminhava. Ele havia apoiado seu corpo contra o mármore da bancada e eu sentei em uma das cadeiras. Nossos olhares decidiam ir de encontros e desencontros. Aquele silêncio era _diferente_ , não era ruim. Não era afogador. Aquilo me fez bem.


	5. 4 - Victor

_Eu não devia ter feito isso. Era cedo demais. Será que ele ao menos vai entender o que eu disse? Não, ele não é tão cabeça-dura a ponto de não entender o que eu disse. Eu estraguei tudo? Ele ainda vai continuar falando comigo?_

_Desde que saímos aquele dia, as coisas ficaram incomuns. Eu finalmente cheguei a termos quanto a mim mesmo. Eu era oficialmente bissexual. Não que eu ainda duvidasse, mas finalmente havia me rotulado. E não só isso, mas como também descobri que o meu primeiro interesse romântico era ninguém menos que meu melhor amigo, de anos e anos. O que poderia dar errado?_

_Depois de inúmeras crises de ansiedade, cheguei a conclusão que talvez eu devesse contar ao Léo. Não que eu era obrigado, mas acho que eu deveria ser honesto. Não sobre gostar dele e tê-lo como totem de adoração quase que vinte quatro horas por dia, mas sobre a outra parte._

_E eu fiz isso. Por telefone. Quem ainda faz isso? Afinal, as coisas são assim agora, não são? Ele não havia respondido nada concreto. Só havia uma mensagem em resposta ao meu texto bem-elaborado e sincero:_

_– Vem aqui em casa. – mostrava o écran. Aquilo significava o quê?_

_Alguns minutos depois de sobrepensar acerca da mensagem simplista que Léo resolvera enviar. Decidi ir até lá. Pus uma camisa no corpo e disparei em direção à casa dele. Toquei a campainha e, como se já estivesse esperando – e realmente estava –, ele abriu o portão dez segundos após o primeiro toque._

_Em silêncio, entramos na casa. Falamos rapidamente com os pais dele, trocamos cumprimentos e “Boa Noites”. Então subimos as escadas, retomando o vazio de comunicações._

_Ao chegarmos no quarto. Léo começa a fazer algo de estranho: Ele ligou o alto-falante bluetooh e em seguida foi escolher uma música no telefone._

_– L-Léo? – lancei, mas fui interrompido pela melodia que ressoava agora nas paredes do cômodo._

_– Música. É só música. – justificou. – A propósito. Obrigado._

_– Obrigado? – indaguei, ele ­realmente estava agindo de forma estranha._

_– Por ter confiado em mim. – disse, soltando um sorriso, daqueles que se vêem os dentes._

_Meu sangue que parecia ter parado no meu sistema circulatório parecia ter ganho uma injeção de adrenalina, pois eu pude sentir meu batimento cardíaco aumentar. Ele não tinha surtado completamente comigo. Ele estava sendo positivo. Talvez só sendo educado? Não, ele não estava mentindo, pois ele não tinha razão para mentir._

_–– D-de nada, eu acho._

_“Não quero lhe falar meu grande amor...”, ouvi. Rapidamente identifiquei qual música ele havia selecionado. Léo realmente era alguém único. “Das coisas que aprendi nos discos. Quero lhe contar como vivi, e tudo que aconteceu comigo.”_

_– Não deve ter sido fácil pra você. Tipo, até entender tudo, né? – ele falou._

_“Viver é melhor que sonhar”._

_– Não... Bem, mais ou menos. – respondi-o, não sabia bem o que falar agora. Não era como se houvesse um manual para situações assim. Sendo sincero, não sabia nem que haviam situações assim._

_“E eu sei que o amor é uma coisa boa”, Elis Regina continuava a compor o ambiente. Léo estava... empolgado, mais do que eu, ousaria dizer. Eu acho que os roteiristas de Hollywood estavam invejando a capacidade cinematográfica de Léo. Eu podia ter a absoluta certeza de que estava em um set de gravação. Trilha sonora? Sério? Mas confessando: eu achei legal. Claro que só a mera ideia de estar em um filme hollywoodiano era cômica por si só._

_– Tá gostando de alguém? – ele perguntou, eu quase engasguei com minha própria saliva. Que raios de pergunta era aquela?_

_– Mais ou menos... é complicado. – dei de ombros. Ele lançou um olhar de dúvida. Quase pondo em cheque minha integridade. Droga. Eu queria ele ali. Agora._

_– Hum. – disse, tomando um tempo entre as palavras. – Ela é legal?_

_– Sim, ele é. – respondi. Acho que deveria dar mais crédito a ele por não ter me deserdado ou algo do tipo. Minha resposta fora direta o suficiente. Ele tinha que perceber. A forma que eu o olhava, a forma como tudo ao meu redor parava e clareava cada vez que eu estava com ele. Aquela energia contagiante que preenchia todas as extremidades do meu corpo cada vez que meus ouvidos identificavam sua voz._

_– É, você ainda não tá à vontade para falar muito disso, né? – indagou._

_– À vontade eu estou, sempre estive. É que... – hesitei, voltando meus olhos para o teto do quarto à medida que novos versos da canção apareciam no ambiente. “Você me pergunta pela minha paixão, digo que estou encantada com uma nova invenção...”_

_Eu podia jurar que Elis Regina havia ressuscitado dos mortos para me dizer “Vai lá, diz pra ele”. Infelizmente, eu teria que decepcioná-la. Pelo bem da nossa amizade, aquilo teria que acabar. Teria que desaparecer antes que causasse drama exagerado, ou algo do tipo._

_– É que talvez não seja recíproco, mas de qualquer forma, esse ano já tenho problemas o suficiente para me preocupar. Vestibular, faculdade, futuro. Não seria inteligente adicionar mais uma coisa à lista de assuntos que me levam à sobrepensar toda vez que deito na cama. – continuei._

_– Mas pensar em alguém é algo bom. Quero dizer, te deixa com aqueles sorrisos leves e bobos. Quem sabe não vale a pena tentar?_

_Parei e repassei essa ultima fala na minha cabeça. Tentar. Imaginei-me em cenas nas quais nós dois saíamos para jantar, ver um filme, ou até mesmo o pôr-do-sol na areia da praia. “Parabéns, Victor, você é oficialmente um romântico iludido”, pensei._

_– É. Talvez valha. – disse – E você? Como andam as coisas com a Mari?_

_Mariana era uma das amigas de Léo. Pela conversa que se ouvia nos corredores e salas do colégio, ela era afim dele. Muito provavelmente ele sabia disso. Nessa altura do campeonato, era difícil achar alguém que não sabia. Ela era uma menina alta, de cabelos castanho-escuro. Usava um óculos de armação verde-clara, e sempre estava disposta a conversar. Na minha avaliação pessoal, ela era gente boa._

_Um dos motivos que me levaram a perguntar sobre ela é que eu ainda não havia descoberto se ele estava afim dela. Como se, caso ele não estivesse, as coisas seriam mais simples._

_– Indo. Ela inclusive pegou o costume de me mandar mensagens às 6 da manhã. Às vezes eu nem acordei direito e já tenho um ‘Bom dia’ esperando por mim na tela do celular. – explicou._

_– Ela gosta mesmo de você, e você sabe disso, não é? – incentivei-o a dar uma resposta._

_– Sim, aparentemente ela não conhece o conceito de discrição. – ele riu. Sorri, concordando com ele. – Mas não sei se tô afim..._

_Isso. Ali estava a janela de oportunidade. No entanto, ao invés de ficar empolgado, fiquei receoso. Aquilo não era nada, não provava nada. Talvez ele só não tivesse interesse naquela menina que fora a paixão inalcançável de pelo menos um terço da classe._

_– Entendi. Muitas preocupações, não é mesmo?_

_– É. – ele assentiu, à medida que a música terminava. – Eu acho que estou gostando de outro alguém._

_Alguém? Ele disse alguém. Talvez eu não estivesse ficando louco no fim das contas._

A recepção de Léo na minha casa fora muita coisa, mas não consegui encontra uma palavra que pudesse resumi-la. De início o clima ficara pesado, ninguém queria ser o primeiro a apontar diretamente para o elefante branco na sala. Depois de termos passado a tarde inteira espairecendo na casa de Léo, jogado conversa fora, e, dentro do possível, relaxado pelos sofás do deck, a noite caíra rapidamente. Léo dissera que não queria dormir ali. “Ainda não”, foram as únicas palavras que pude tirar dele sobre isso. Não insisti. Convidei-o para ficar conosco por um tempo e ele aceitara.

– Estamos aqui para o que precisar. – disse minha mãe, envolvendo-o num abraço apertado. Pude vê-la segurando as lágrimas. Mas ela não choraria, não ali. Ela era forte quando lhe era exigida força.

Depois daquele dia que fora mais longo do que eu havia esperado, resolvemos ir deitar. Arrumei um colchão que estava guardado num guarda roupa e o coloquei no chão, perto da minha cama. Claro, eu dormiria no colchão.

– Você dorme na cama. – disse. Fiz uma expressão que deixava claro que aquilo não tinha discussão. Léo pareceu ficar meio sem jeito, mas assentiu,

– Obrigado, de novo. Eu sei que é chato ter que ouvir isso toda hora, mas eu sinto que é o mínimo considerando tudo que você e seus pais tem feito.

Novamente aquela sensação _bege_ tomou conta de mim. Algum sentimento que estava entre a solidariedade e a tristeza empática tomou conta de mim. Puxei-o e o abracei.

_O cheiro dele_ , o reconheceria no meio de centenas de pessoas. Era marcante. _Não era hora de fantasiar sobre ele. Certo, ele estava ali, agarrado comigo, no meu quarto. Mas aquilo era uma situação nada mais que inocente._

– Eu acho que não to conseguindo respirar. –murmurou, rindo brevemente. Então me afastei.

– Boa noite Léo, se precisar eu tô aqui do lado... bem, a um metro de distância. – passei a mão pelo cabelo dele, fazendo um rápido cafuné.

Com essa deixa, as luzes o quarto foram apagadas e me deixei levar pelo barulho do ventilador de teto. A cabeça continuava a mil, mas parecia estar reduzindo a velocidade de pensamento conforme o tempo passava. Já era, definitivamente, melhor do que fora o dia anterior, quando não vira Léo, e estava impedido de entrar no hospital. Agora ele repousava na minha cama.

Procurei seu rosto em meio à escuridão do quarto. A única luz que havia no quarto era um resquício da que era originada da lâmpada do poste que ficava em frente à minha casa, ela era suficientemente forte para que permitisse um breve reflexo no rosto de Léo. Ele dormia de boca aberta. _Quem o visse assim, pensaria que ele é completamente do tipo bobão,_ pensei. Seu braço esquerdo escapara da coberta e permanecia suspenso fora da cama. Quase sob minha cabeça. Meus olhos começavam a pesar. Pensei no mar agitado, e como, eventualmente, ele se acalmara. Enfim adormeci.


End file.
